Mr. Bean
Entrance Cycling In Mr. Bean rider his bike to the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Lethal Injection Mr. Bean gives the opponent an injection. This injection will cancel out one of their moves for 30 seconds. Not necessarily just special attacks though. It can be a standard attack, throw or the ability to walk, run, jump, double jump, swim, duck, crawl or the ability to turn left or right. If you inject the same opponent again before the 30 seconds are up, it will cancel another move along with the first one. This will not change how long it takes for the first cancelled move to wear off though. Side B - Roll Up Mr. Bean flips over an opponent on the floor and Mr. Bean rolls them foward for 3 steps. Anyone in the way of the rolled over opponent will receive damage. While the opponent wrapped up is getting rolled, he/she takes damage. Be careful where you do this, it could end in accidentally KO-ing both you and the opponent. Up B - The Ride of Doom Mr. Bean rides in the doom ride chair. It will rock back and forth five times, damaging anyone who touches it before throwing Mr. Bean in the air. It will throw him hard enough to damage anyone who gets in his way. Down B - Explosive Paint Mr. Bean sets up a paint bomb. You then have about 5 seconds to escape. The explosion distance is about mid-range. The closer you are to the explosion, the more damage you receive. Once the paint explodes, it will leave puddles of paint that opponents can slip in. Final Smash - Dramatic Performance Mr. Bean starts up an opera solo performance. All the opponents will come to him as his audience. Eventually, Mr. Bean will grab one of the opponents and make them join him, fainting into his arms. Mr. Bean will then slyly sing and walk to the end of a stage or a ledge. He will then get on his knees and drop his opponent off the ledge or throw them off stage, KO-ing them. Moveset Info This final smash came from Mr. Bean's Holiday (Film) when Mr. Bean and Stephan were to get the money back from the shop because they were starving to death, so Mr. Bean sang O Mio Babbino Caro. After the song the people from the shop gave Mr. Bean and Stephan some money KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oww!" KOSFX2: "Agh!" Star KOSFX: "Aaaaah!" Screen KOSFX: "Oh!" Taunts Up: waves both his middle fingers Sd: "Brace yourself." Dn: "Magic!" *snort, snort* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. looks back and turns forward, "YAY!" 2. looks at the screen in a weird fashion (If you know what I mean) 3. humps the air Failure/Clap: Looks at the winner in a concerned fashion Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Colors & Costumes *Default *Red *Blue *Green *Pee Wee Herman colors *Johnny English Mr. Bean *Scooby-Doo movie wear *Toon Bean Alt Victory Theme The Choirboys - Ecce Homo Que Est Faba Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:ITV Category:Mr. Bean Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:British Category:ARC Favorites Category:Semi-Creepy Category:Weird Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:People who flip you off Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:Silent Characters Category:Rowan Atkinson Played